The Death of the Greatest Wizard That Ever Lived
by sarha210
Summary: It’s 6 months after Harry Potter’s death. Draco Malfoy is currently serving a life term in Azkaban for the murder. You wake up and read The Daily Prophet over tea as you always do. On the front Page you read this…


**The Death of the Greatest Wizard That Ever Lived**

_By Colin Creevey_

I remember when I first heard the sad news of Harry Potter's death. I was having brunch with a friend. Two large owls from The Ministry flew into the window and dropped two official letters on the table before leaving. I opened and read the letter. Neither of us could speak. I'm sure you all remember that letter.

_**It is a sad day for the Wizarding Community. With heavy sorrow I must inform you that Harry Potter had been killed this morning. He was struck down by rouge Death Eaters just south of London. That is all the information we currently have.**_

_**Minister of Magic **_

In the days following there were many reports and statements from The Ministry. They were not however very informative. All we found out was that a small group of Death Eaters, led by Draco Malfoy were terrorizing muggles. Harry Potter fell bravely by the wand of Malfoy, while trying to protect the innocents. The weeks following were covered with reports to be on the look out for Malfoy, and to inform The Ministry of any news of his whereabouts. Exactly two weeks after the incident Draco Malfoy was found and taken straight to Azkaban.

There were many reports and articles to follow, although no new information was provided. Why hasn't there been an official report on the death? The Ministry has sealed this case from the public. Something just doesn't seem right about that. After the guilty party has been dealt with all records become public.

When I tried to contact the Ministry, I received the following letter.

**_Mr. Creevey,_**

_**We are sorry to inform you that the details of Mr. Potter's death will remain private. There is no need to open this information to the public at the time being. The culprit was seized and dealt with. **_

_**Minster of Magic**_

The Minister has repeatedly refused my requests for an interview. I have not been able to find one single Ministry Official willing to speak with me. The Healers at St. Mungo's have also refused interviews.

I wrote an additional letter even though I was positive the response, if any, would be the same. I was extremely shocked to receive this.

**_Mr. Creevey,_**

_**Although I'm not sure exactly why you wish to speak to me, I shall grant you an interview. At the very least I could use the human interaction. However, don't bring the stupid camera of yours. I will not allow any pictures.**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

That is Draco Malfoy. He doesn't care why I want to speak with him, he's just happy that he will be able to talk to someone. I can't really blame him.

On the morning of the 13th of November I set out for Azkaban. The dementors led me to a cell at the end of a row. Not to my surprise, Malfoy looked terrible. His once shiny, perfect blonde hair was long, dirty, and full of snarls. His skin was spotty and covered with bruises and scrapes. If I passed him on the street I would not have recognized him.

He didn't move as I took a seat across the small room. He just sat, hunched over, on his slate bed, and followed me with icy gaze. His eyes were the only things that hadn't changed; they were still as cold and uninviting as ever.

_"What do you want to talk about?" _he grunted at me. His voice was raspy and unforgiving. _"I'd like to talk about Harry Potter,"_ I replied. With that he crossed his arms.

_DM: What about him?_

_CC: Anything, what would you like to say? _

He just snorts at me and rolls his eyes before lying down.

_CC: Well, did you kill him? _I ask cautiously

_DM: Hasn't The Ministry told you that I did? How I was ruthless and coldhearted?_

_CC: No actually, they won't release any information about it, just that you killed him. That's all._

_DM: Well, there you have it. _

I watched as he stared blankly at the ceiling. There was something painful about him, I'm not sure what it was, but I felt sorry for him. Why on earth would I feel sorry for the man that murdered Harry Potter? I knew there was more then what he was telling.

_DM: Is that it then? You came to ask me if I killed him?_

_CC: Yes._

_DM: Why? If The Ministry says that I did, then why do you care?_

_CC: Because I don't believe them._

He sat up and looked at me. His eyes seemed softer. He didn't say anything he just stared back at me with that chilling gaze.

_CC: So am I right?_

_DM: No, you are not right. You should not doubt what The Ministry reports They wouldn't fabricate information. _He said desolately as he leaned back against the wall.

_CC: Here, I would like to read you something. _

I pulled out The Daily Prophet article about his capture.

"_This is dated the 19th of April, exactly two weeks after Harry Potter was found dead."_

**_We are very proud to inform the Wizarding Community that early this morning we captured Draco Malfoy, wanted for the vicious murder of Harry Potter. He was hiding in a Muggle pub in downtown Dublin. He has been taken straight to Azkaban and will be heavily guarded to ensure he cannot escape. We'd like to thank Mr. Percy Weasley for the information that led us to the capture of Malfoy._**

I hand the article to him and he grabs it greedily and reads it over. His eagerness washed away and his blank, unemotional expression returned as he handed the article back.

_DM: There you go. What's your point?_

_CC: When I entered the prison not 30 minutes ago, I had to sign in. _

_DM: So…_

_CC: Well on your record here the date listed for your incarceration is the 5th of April, not the 19th. _

_CC: So if The Ministry reports are true then you have been here two weeks longer then what has been reported?_

He didn't reply.

_CC: All right, did you have a trial?_

_DM: What?_

_CC: It says that you were brought straight here. Did you have a trial?_

_DM: Of course I had a trial._

_CC: What was said there?_

I could see the fury growing inside him. His cold icy stare all of a sudden turned into a fiery glare, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

_DM: Look Colin, why do you give a shit? Just accept what The Ministry tells you and leave it alone. What ever they say is obviously true. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Leave!_

I was not quite up for spending the afternoon with an angry murderer. As I left I asked one of the guards if the date could have been a mistake. He informed me that all the records are magically taken, so it is impossible for any mistakes to occur. As I signed out, I looked over the records, and sure enough there was documentation of my visit and an exact time when Malfoy erupted at me. I also looked for who brought him to Azkaban, and listed there was one name Ronald Weasley.

Getting Ron to talk to me was easier then I expected. I figured that he would decline just like every other Ministry Official. However he was eager to learn what had happened with Malfoy.

We met in a small Muggle café outside of Surrey. I haven't spoken to Ron since he graduated from Hogwarts. It was nice to see him, although I wish the circumstances had been better.

We made the usual small talk, but there was nothing important enough to report until I brought up the date difference.

_CC: So, what do you make of the dates?_

_RW: Look, I'm not going to lie to you. Malfoy was detained at the scene and transported to Azkaban immediately. The Minister thought it would be better to delay the release of this information until after the public had a little time to let Harry's death soak in._

_CC: So everybody lied basically?_

_RW: Yes but it was for the good of the Wizarding World._

_CC: But does that make it ok?_

_RW: No, I suppose it doesn't. I personally didn't see a reason to wait, but it was not up to me._

_CC: Well, can you tell me what you saw when you got to the scene?_

Ron was getting increasingly uncomfortable with my questions. He shifted around a bit in his chair and gulped down the rest of his coffee.

_RW: Look Colin, I would like to tell you everything, but I just can't, not even off the record. I'm sorry._

_CC: But don't you think the people deserve to know the truth?_

_RW: Yes, they do._

_He sighed heavily and hesitated before continuing._

_RW:I will tell you what I know, but I don't know everything. I just want you to know that this will cost me my job._

_CC: Well then don't say anything; I don't want to make things any more difficult for you._

_RW: No, it's fine, everybody needs to know the truth, and maybe there is someone it can help. _ He eyed me carefully.

He ordered us more coffee.

_RW: Malfoy was at the scene when I arrived. He was kneeling beside Harry. There was a small group of Muggles as well. Harry was already dead when I arrived. Three Muggles had been killed along with three Death Eaters that had been with Malfoy. When I asked Malfoy what happened, he didn't answer me; in fact he didn't even take his eyes off of Harry. He was holding his hand. _

_CC: Holding his hand?_

_RW: Yes. I asked the Muggles what happened. They told me that the three other Death Eaters had been torturing a few of them and that Harry just appeared. He tried to protect them from the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters shot various spells at Harry and he fell to the ground howling in pain, before going silent. A little Muggle girl told me that "the nice blonde man tried to get the other three to stop hurting the dark haired man, but they didn't listen so he shot green lighting at them and they fell." Her eyes were full of tears as she spoke to me. She didn't understand what was going on. All she new was that Draco was trying to protect Harry from his fellow Death Eaters. She didn't know their names or backgrounds; there was nothing to haze over the truth for her. It was tremendously heart wrenching for me to listen to her._

We sat there in silence for a few moments before he continued.

_RW: The Ministry arrived and Obliviated the Muggles and told me to take Malfoy to Azkaban. They didn't even question the Muggles. They wouldn't listen to me either._

_CC: Then Malfoy didn't kill him._

_RW: It is my opinion that Malfoy tried to save him, but no body wants to hear that._

I returned to Azkaban the next morning to speak with Malfoy again. He was not happy to see me, but I didn't care I was sick of being led around and lied to. I was there to get the truth and I wasn't leaving until I did.

_DM: What do you want now?_

_CC: Malfoy, I know what happened that night. Why won't you tell me the truth?_

_DM: If you already know what happened then why should I waste my time?_

_CC: Well, I know what happened after Ron Weasley got there. I know what the Muggles said happened, but I'd like to know your version of the events._

_DM: What does it matter? It's not like it's gonna do any good._

_CC: Draco, I know you didn't kill Harry. I would like to know why I need to know why you would take the blame for something you didn't do._

I watched as his frozen eyes filled with tears, but he remained looking out the tiny window and didn't answer.

_CC: Draco, I want to know what happened._

_DM: You want to know what happened, do you? They used the Crucio curse on him, the three of them, at the same time. He had no warning, no defense. He was helpless. Do you have any idea how that feels? Can you imagine having three Dark Wizards doing that to you at the same time? He howled for about 30 seconds then went completely still. Do you know what happens to your body? If it is used long enough you could go mad, or even brain dead. Well with the combined strength of the three of them, his brain probably exploded inside his head. Is that fair? Did he deserve that?_

He had backed me up against the wall as he was speaking. More tears flowed down his face freely and his breathing was staggered. He looked at me for a moment with his glossy, bloodshot eyes before returning to his bed and lying on his stomach.

_CC: Draco, why did you care?_

_DM: Why did I care?_

_CC: I mean you were enemies._

He flipped over and looked at me again.

_DM: That is what everyone ever saw, two enemies. We had to keep it that way. What would the Wizarding World think if they found out that their perfect, little Golden Boy had become friends with a Death Eater? We kept our friendship a secret to maintain his reputation. It wasn't like we could just go out the pub and have a pint whenever we wanted. He was helping me get out. I couldn't take it anymore._

_CC: But Voldemort is dead, why couldn't you just leave?_

_DM: There are still Death Eaters that think they can continue his work. They take care of any that desert I needed help. You would have found that out, had you talked to Dumbledore._

_CC: But why didn't you say something after?_

_DM: I am just a Death Eater; they won't let me out of here, besides who would believe me? The Minister is very powerful. He gets what ever he wants. No body ever argues with him or goes behind his back You know that. /i _

_CC: Well, I found one person who went behind his back. He did it to try to help you. Ron Weasley._

I went back to my flat that night and thought about the new information I had discovered. Something just wasn't making sense. I wasn't sure what part of whose story wasn't right, but I was positive that someone was still lying to me. I sent an owl to Ron, asking him to meet me again.

He came to my flat the next morning. We didn't chat; I went straight to my question. I was beginning to get frustrated and I was sure that he could tell.

_CC: What happened to the body?_

_RW: What?_

_CC: Where is the body? There was never a funeral; nothing was ever said about it._

_RW: There was a funeral; it was private. Harry's remains are at Hogwarts._

_CC: Ron, you said you were going to tell me the truth._

_RW: That is what I can tell youThat is all that I know. Dumbledore and Remus Lupin showed up just before I left with Malfoy and took Harry's body with them._

_CC: Did Harry ever tell you he was friends with Malfoy?_

_RW: I've known for a while now, since 6th year at Hogwarts. I never understood it .I never got the point of being friends with someone who you can't even talk to briefly on the street. But I guess it meant more. Something I won't ever be able to understand, I'm afraid._

I decided it was time to go speak with my former Headmaster. I Apparated to Hogsmeade and met up with Hagrid at the gate to Hogwarts He led me to the Headmaster's office.

Headmaster Dumbledore greeted me warmly and offered me a hot mug of butterbeer. We chatted a bit about how I was doing with my career. He mentioned how much he enjoys my work, how he reads my articles first. He could sense my patience growing thin.

_AD: What is it you wanted to ask me?_

_CC: Harry Potter's remains, where are they?_

_AD: Ahh, delving into that mystery are we?_

_CC: I just have a problem with some of the facts The Ministry has given in their reports._

_AD: There's something askew is there?_

He asked that with a slight smile and his usual twinkle.

_CC: Yes, quite askew I think, that is why I am trying to figure out the truth._

_AD: Well, Harry was buried along with his parents I am willing to show you, but off the record, we don't need a million people treading all over their graves._

I agreed not to include the location of the gravesite in my article, and he showed me. There were four markers, one for James Potter, one for Lily Potter, one for Sirius Black and one for Harry Potter.

After we returned to his office, Dumbledore magically refilled my mug and started in on his usual warnings, none of which seemed to make much sense, also as usual. He did how ever say one thing to me that stood out from the rest.

"_You know, Mr. Creevey, sometimes things are as transparent or opaque as you make them. It's never a bad idea to step back and take a look at the larger portrait of things. Remember though, time is always an issue in things like this."_

On my way out I noticed a rather large painting that I didn't remember being there while I was attending Hogwarts. As I got closer I realized it was a portrait of Harry Potter. I looked at the painting for sometime. The figure just looked back, blinking every so often. There was nothing I could see that stood out about the painting. After what Dumbledore said I decided to pay a visit to Malfoy Manor, and have a look at Draco's portrait. I don't know why but it seemed like a good idea.

Narcissa Malfoy greeted me at the door. She invited me in and had a house elf get us some tea. We had a nice long talk about her son. She was very interested in what I had to say since they wouldn't let her visit him in Azkaban, his wishes she said. She tried every time she visited her husband, Lucius.

She showed me to the portraits in the hall. At the very end of a long row of blonde men was Draco's portrait. It had been painted just after Lucius was sent to Azkaban. It was Draco just as I remembered him from school. I examined the portrait, and the only thing I could see that was similar to Harry's was the stillness. Draco's icy gray eyes starred back at me and followed me as I walked back and forth in front, but that was the extent of his motion.

I remember how vivid and alive the paintings were at Hogwarts. The people were hardly ever in their own frames. They would welcome you, or scold you if you were doing something that you shouldn't be. Even the other portraits on the cold walls at Malfoy Manor said hello or nodded their heads to me as I passed.

I said thank you to Mrs. Malfoy and gave her a quick hug before I was to leave, but one of the portraits shouted at me.

"_Get your filthy hands off my wife. Get out of my house you stupid Gryffindor!" _

I turned around to see the menacing eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He had stood up from his chair and walked forward right to the frame; if he came any closer he would have walked right out of the painting.

Narcissa apologized for her husband's portrait, stating that he had just recently started acting up. Just after Lucius's death, she told me, the portrait started getting loud and argumentative, yelling at who ever walked by it. She told me that the artist said it was normal when she contacted him.

The same afternoon I contacted a portrait artist named Vincent Stramberg, who painted Harry's portrait. It was a quick phone call but I found it very informative.

_CC: You painted Harry Potter's portrait for Albus Dumbledore?_

_VS: Yes, that is correct._

_CC: Can you explain to me why some portraits are more mobile then others?_

_VS: Well, a lot of that depends on the personality of the subject. Paintings are different from photos. A painting is a one of a kind and therefore the subject usually tends to get a little bored after a while and will talk to people or other paintings, even venture out of their own frame to amuse themselves._

_CC: Is there a difference between a portrait of a person that is still alive, and one of someone who is dead?_

_VS: Yes The portraits tend to be less eager to leave their frame or hold a conversation while the person it still alive. We haven't been able to pin point exactly why, but portraits where the subject had died are more sociable._

_CC: Ok, I have another question. If you had two portraits whose subjects were both still alive, but one of them was, say in great pain or something, and the other was really enjoying them self, would that reflect in their paintings?_

_VS: Yes, portraits are very connected to their subject while they are still alive. Some have even been known to age along with the subject. So it is quite plausible, that if the real person was going through a rough time in their life, that the painting would show that._

The next afternoon I was back to Hogwarts to spend the day with Harry Potter's portrait. Well, not the whole day. I felt rather silly walking around interviewing the other paintings, but I felt it was part of my little detective work here, so I can't forget anything that might get me information.

Sir Cadogan was my favorite interview of the day.

_CC: Sir Cadogan, would you say that the portrait of Harry Potter in the Entrance Hall is friendly?_

_SC: Nooo… He never helps me out when my trusty steed runs away from me._

_CC: Does he say no, or does he just not reply to you?_

_SC: He hasn't said anything to anyone. Except for Dumbledore, he talks to Dumbledore all the time, but I can't hear what they always whisper._

_CC: So he hasn't said anything to anyone except for the Headmaster?_

_SC: I think he talked to Professor Snape once or twice, but he's scares my pony, I mean my noble steed away so I don't go around him._

_CC: Thank you very much, Sir Cadogan._

_SC: Will you Duel with me? _

_CC: No, I'm sorry I don't have time today, maybe on my next visit._

_SC: Coward! You are scared. Come back when you are ready to accept my challenge. _

I decided that I had to visit Draco Malfoy once more. Unfortunately, when I arrived at Azkaban, I was informed that Mr. Malfoy had escaped. Sometime during the middle of the afternoon, just after I left Hogwarts to go back to my flat, one of the dementors went to check on Malfoy but he was gone.

No later then five minutes after I arrived, Percy Weasley showed up. When I asked him why the public had not been informed of Malfoy's escape, he told me that The Minister did not want to cause a panic.

_PW: Mr. Creevey, it saddens The Minister greatly that you are nosing in to this matter. We have told you on more than one occasion that this is not a public matter, and it has been dealt with._

_CC: Why don't you go back and tell your boss that I have the word of one of his employees that The Ministry lied to the public. I have written proof of one of the events in question. And now that they have a missing, presumed murderer, it might be the best time to tell everybody the truth._

He did not respond to me.

On the way home I got an owl from Narcissa Malfoy that told me to come to the Manor. When I arrived, she had a look of enthusiasm on her face. She led me to Draco's portrait. He was just as stiff and aristocratic looking as before with one slight difference. The blank, cold expression, that he had last time was gone, replaced with a soft warming smile.

_CC: Did you know that your son has escaped from Azkaban?_

_NM: What? He has… Well do you think that explains the smile?_

_CC: I'm not sure._

I leaned into the painting and asked it a question softly.

_"Where are you, Draco?" _

The painted Draco Malfoy whose hair was also noticeably longer then it had been the other day, blinked and stared straight at me. His trademark smirk grew on his face, but he said nothing.

That evening I found myself standing before a smiling Harry Potter. The portrait in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts was smiling. It has attracted a rather large crowd of students, professors, and even other paintings had all squeezed in to the few frames across from it.

I made my way to the front of the group and looked up at Harry's large painted face. He looked down at me and smirked before speaking one word,

_"Fidelius"_

I found my way back to the Headmaster's Office and found, once again, a fresh mug of butterbeer waiting for me.

_AD: How is you little investigation coming along Mr. Creevey?_

_He asked with his twinkle again._

_CC: Fine._

_AD: So I take it that everything has lined up well for you then?_

_I smiled at him and nodded my head_

_CC: So how long before Draco is presumed dead? I'd like to come back and pay my respects. Will you inform me when 4 become 5._

I have spent weeks collecting information on the death of Harry Potter, trying to get the Ministry to come out with what they know and stop lying to the wizarding community. I thought that maybe Draco Malfoy had been innocent. That he may have been wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of Harry Potter. Now I am changing my opinion on this whole thing.

I have hard evidence proving that The Ministry lied about the date that Malfoy was sent to Azkaban. I have a Ministry employee that came forward and said that The Ministry did not investigate the crime well enough. That Draco Malfoy was sent to prison with out a trial. None of that matters anymore. I have a new theory. That's exactly what it is, just a theory. I have no proof, no evidence, nothing, just an idea and two smiling portraits.


End file.
